Blissful Love
by HoneyMuffin
Summary: What if Naraku never existed? How would Kikyo and Inuyasha's life be? inuyashaxkikyo or kikyou Don't like the pairing, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inyuasha. This is just a fanfiction, and I am not making any money off of this.

Title: Blissful Love

Couple: Inyuyasha X Kikyo

WARNING!! This is a Inuyasha X Kikyo fic!! If this is not your cup of tea and not your favorite pairing, you do not have to read it and can go find a better story that suits your needs. AGAIN. I am not forcing you to read this, and, I do not want you to get mad or frusturated by reading this fic because you cannot stand this couple. Please, you can go find another story with your favorite pairings. Thank you and please have a good day.

Blissful Love

Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly and the air was fresh. Birds chirpped and the sound of children laughing while they played filled the village.

A shrine maiden could be seen sitting on top of a hill looking down upon the village deep in thought.

Today was the day.

"I cannot believe it...after all this time...me and Inuyasha will finnaly be able to be..." Kikyo trailed off mid sentence as she looked up at the sky.

She rubbed the Sacred Jewel as she held it. It sparkled in the sun.

"I must go now." Kikyo said as she darted into the forest.

-Inuyasha-

"Man, I couldn't sleep all night!" Inuyasha stated as he dashed through the forest.

The half deamon couldn't stop thinking about Kikyo and how he was going to be a full fledged human.

"I can't wait to see her...to hold her in my arms again..." Inuyasha thought as he sped through the forest picking up speed.

After all this time they would finally be officially together. Flashbacks of when he first met Kikyo to where they both made that promise went through his mind...

He expecially remembered when they were on the boat ride.

The way Kikyo tripped and how he kept her from falling. The way she looked up at him with her beautiful brown auburn eyes with that cute look on her face. How Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore and embraced her holding her tightly yet softly to his chest so he would not hurt her...

Inuyasha dodged a tree with a swift movement.

And...as her head rested on his firm chest...how she looked up at him with a faint blush on her cheeks.

He claimed her lips then with his own.

He could still taste Kikyo on his lips. She tasted so sweet...

Inuyasha groaned inwardly. He wanted to kiss her SO BADLY right now! To feel those soft beautiful lips on his own...

"Damnit!! There are too many trees here! This is taking to long!!" Inuyasha cursed annoyed, "To HELL with this!! I'm just gonna slice them all down!!"

Inuyasha growled as his nails sharpend and he began chopping them all down while moving at incredible speed.

-Kikyo-

Kikyo stopped as she rememberd she forgot something.

"My make up!" she thought as she pulled out her compact.

She quickly put on the beautiful red substance on her lips and looked in the small mirror she kept in her robe.

She fixed her hair to make sure everything was in place and let out a big breath.

"This is it" she said softly as she put away the items and continued to the spot where her and Inyuasha agreed to meet.

As she reached the destination, she saw Inuyasha had already arrived.

His back was facing towards her with his arms crossed.

Kikyo had the sudden urge to sneak up behind him, but knew it would be pointless due to his advanced hearing.

Just as she thought, when she took one more step closer, his ears twitched.

When Inuyasha turned around, the look he had on his face took her breath away.

Kikyo had never seen him so determined and as handsome as he was now. The look he had in his eyes...the way he was looking at her, made her shiver. As her name left his lips she felt as if her knees were to collaspe.

"Kikyo..."

Her name sounded like a cool breeze coming from that smooth husky tone Inuyasha had in his voice.

In a blink of an eye, and before she new what was going on, Inuyasha had taken her into his arms in one swift movement.

He kneeled to the ground and buried his head in her collar bone.

Before Kikyo was able to ask him what was going on, he breathed hotly against her neck, "I love you..."

Kikyo's eyes widend as he finally said the words he felt out loud.

Before she could respond, he began showering her neck in petal soft kisses making her gasp softly and throw her head back while holding his head to her neck caressing his hair.

"His lips...they burn wherever they touch...It's as if he is setting my skin on fire..." Kikyo whisperd in her mind.

Inuyasha trailed the kisses up to her chin, to her cheeks, her nose, and then her forehead.

Then he crushed his lips to Kikyo's in a passionate kiss.

He gently lowered her to the ground while still keeping his grip on her and kissed her madly.

His tongue danced in her mouth as Kikyo tightend her grip around his neck.

Kikyo then broke the kiss to catch her breath. Her and Inuyasha breathed and panted heavily.

It had only been about 11 seconds when Inuyasha began to attack her neck with kisses again.

"Kikyo...I love you so much..." Inuyasha panted.

Even though she was in complete bliss as his lips were on her neck again she breathed "I love you too Inuyasha...so very much..."

Inuyasha paused in his actions; his eyes widening as Kikyo finnaly said the feelings that she felt out loud.

"Kikyo..."

"I love you." Kikyo repeated.

Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes, making Kikyo tremble with the intense emotion of love held in his gaze.

Kikyo knew he was going to claim her lips again.

And, she would want nothing more than to have that again, but she knew they had to use the Sacred Jewel now and shouldn't waste any more time.

As Inuyasha lowered his face to hers she put her finger on his lips gently causing him to blink with the cutest confused expression on his face.

"Later..." she said softly chuckling at how adorable Inuyasha looked "You can have all the time later to kiss me..." she began caressing his cheek.

Inuyasha put his hand over hers and nuzzled his face into her palm.

"Right..." Inuyasha smiled warmly leaving kisses all over her hand causng Kikyo to melt.

"Alright," Kikyo declared as she stood up followed by Inuyasha, "Let's do this."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inyuasha. This is just a fanfiction, and I am not making any money off of this.

Title: Blissful Love

Couple: Inyuyasha X Kikyo

Special thanks: Queen of the RED MOON, Ashlygal, AREYASHI, and Avatarlover1!! You guys ROCK!!

Chapter 2

Kaede sighed as she was done bringing the water up from the well.

It was a tiring job, but someone had to do it.

She looked up at the sky and wiped the sweat from her forhead. Where did her sister run off to at this hour?

"I bet it has to do with that Inuyasha half deamon guy..." she ponderd.

I mean, she thought, they WERE hanging out a lot. You'd have to be a drunken old man on sake' not to notice.

Kaede giggled as she thought of the crush Inuyasha had on his sister. It was so obvious! 'You know, they would make a good couple...' she thought, well, without the whole half deamon thing, and his obnoxious temper, and his too needy-ness, but Kaede was sure her sister probably didn't care for him that way, so there was no need to-

She paused as she stopped in the middle of carrying the bucket to the village.

Then again...her sister would look so longingly at him when he gazed at her from a tree or hill.

And...the look in his eyes would be mutual.

"Hmmm...I wonder...could Kikyo...?"

All of a sudden a huge blast exploded in the distance not too far from the village.

"What on earth?!" Kaede cried. That was where her sister dissapeard to! "Sister Kikyo!!" Kaede screamed as she set the water pail on the ground and rushed to see if her sister was alright.

-Somewhere near the forest-

Kikyo placed the sacred jewel in Inuyasha's hands and coverd them with her own.

He looked at her curiously wondering what to do next.

"Wish for what you want Inuyasha. That's all you have to do..." Kikyo whispered as she softly rubbed his hands with her thumbs.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and concetrated.

Kikyo had to surpess the urge to laugh. He was so childish and cute sometimes she wanted to just squeeze him to death!

"Inuyasha...you don't have to close your eyes" Kikyo said with a light chuckle.

"Wha-? Oh! Uhhh..." Inuyasha's face turned red. 'DAMMIT!', he thought, 'Why do I always make an idiot out of myself?!'

Kikyo smiled gently and placed a kiss on the top of his nose.

If possible his blush got even redder.

"Arrrgh! Forget this!" he grabbed Kikyo and hollerd "I wish to be HUMAN!!" with that he pressed his lips to Kikyo's and gave her a kiss that would make her knees wobble and fall to the ground.

Which...is what happend, and they both came crashing down, not to mention the jewel shined in a blinding light and a big blast came from it.

"Huh-?!" Inuyasha managed to shout just as Kikyo whisperd "It's happening...finally..."

They both looked at each other ,and in that brief moment, where they first met and when they promised about the sacred jewel went through thier minds. After all this time...after everything...

The blast erupted and the both were sent hurling in different directions.

"Kikyo!!" Inuyasha yelled reaching out to her.

"Inuyasha!!" Kikyo yelled right back.

Everything was a bright white...when Kikyo landed who know where, her eyes shut and she fell unconcious.

-Sometime later-

Kikyo groaned as she got up and rubbed her head.

Where was she? 'Why does my head hurt?' she thought, what was going on?

Just then, she rememberd.

"INUYASHA!"

They used the sacred jewel and Inuyasha wished to become human! The jewel blasted them apart from eachother...it should have been expected since it is so powerful, but still...

"I have to find him!" Kikyo got up quickly and rushed up in the other direction she was blasted. She hoped he was alright.

After some time of running frantically she stopped to catch her breath.

Where was he?

Kikyo began to panic,"Wait...he should have been turned human...what if a deamon got him?" she whisperd.

"No, Inuyasha would be able to put up a good fight." she scolded herself "He is very strong and has such a fiery personality. But...what if..."

"Come on, you know I'm not THAT stupid to be taken on by some low life everyday deamon, don't you? By the way, it's not like you to talk to youself...but, I have to admit, it's pretty interesting..." a familiar voice chuckled from behind her.

"I-Inuyasha-!" she gasped and was about to turn around when two familiar strong arms wrapped around her.

"Hey there...missed me?" he breathed down her neck.

Kikyo couldn't help it and leaned back in his embrace.

She looked down at his hands and saw no large deamon nails...she saw just ordinary hands.

She gently turned around in his embrace.

And she saw him.

She saw him as a human.

If possible, he got even MORE handsome.

She gently stroked his hair and he put his hand over hers as he nuzzled into her palm.

Kikyo...felt like she wanted to cry.

Now that they used the Sacred Jewel, it dissapeard as they said it would once it was wished upon. She...could live the life of an ordinary woman...she could actually BE a woman. She could show how she felt. She didn't have to always hide it...be so very emotionless. And...she could live happily ever after with the man she loved...Inuyasha...

A few tears fell down her cheeks.

Inuyasha never saw Kikyo cry before. He was about to panic, because the sight of Kikyo hurting was enough to beat the crap out of anyone who would DARE hurt his Kikyo. But, somehow he knew, it was tears of joy, not sorrow, so he just tightend his grip on her softly, caressed her back and stroked her hair and told her he loved her. So very much.

Yeah, he always wanted to be a full deamon, get the power, get the respect, but, none of that matterd to him. Not anymore. The only one that matterd to him was Kikyo. All of those deamons who would call him a fool could burn in hell for all he cared.

He gently kissed her tears away on her face.

She looked up at him and smiled.

He picked her up and smiled right back.

They were going to head back to the village when they saw a girl a few fet away with her mouth dropped wide open.

"Kaede?" Kikyo asked puzzled by the girl's appearence.

To be continued...

Yikes! Sorry for the late update guys! My dad has been using the computer for his "Online College Courses" UGH! Talk about ANNOYING! Just when I'm gonna get on, he's all like, "Okay, hurry up, I need to get on." Arrrrgh! Oh well, whatever...-sighs-

Alright! Kikyo and Inuyasha can finnaly be together AT LAST and, Inuyasha is finally HUMAN! YAY! -throws confetti in the air-

Uh-oh. Looks like Kaede caught the two lovebirds...-snickers- Let's see what happens! Untill next chapter my friends!

P.S. The music I was listening to while typing this was "Kikyo's Theme". That song is so pretty! It matches her PERFECTLY!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inyuasha. This is just a fanfiction, and I am not making any money off of this.

Title: Blissful Love

Couple: Inyuyasha X Kikyo

Special thanks: Queen of the RED MOON, Ashlygal, AREYASHI, Avatarlover1, villana81, AngelFire85, and Tenten-n-Senbonz!! LOVE YOU GUYS!! –gives you all Inuyasha plushies-

Chapter 3

"Sister...Kikyo??" Kaede asked bewildered.

Kaede looked from Kikyo to the young man with the long black hair.

"Who...LET GO OF MY SISTER YOU CREEP!!" shouting that Kaede picked up a stone and threw it at the "creeps" head.

Inuyasha growled in pain. " Why I outta!! You little BRAT!!!"

Kaede paused.

"Wait. That...voice."

She walked over to the young man who currently had a bump on his head the size of a bee hive.

"Inuyasha?!" Kaede asked suprised.

"About time you figured it out..." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kaede looked over at Kikyo. "Sister? I don't understand...wait! That blast...you used the sacred jewel to make Inuyasha human?!"

Kikyo, while still being in Inuyasha's arms, looked at her little sister. "Yes, Kaede. I did."

Kaede stared at Kikyo for a short while before she broke out into a big smile.

"This...this means you're free! We're all free! No more Deamons will attack the village to get the jewel! The jewel is GONE!! Oh sister!! This is so wonderful!!"

Kikyo motioned for Inuyasha to set her down, and when he did, she held out her arms and Kaede ran to her and they embraced.

"Yes Kaede. We're free..." she smiled warmly.

Kaede turned to Inuyasha, "Sorry about the bump Inuyasha..."she giggled.

"Yeah yeah, whatever..." Inuyasha replied sarcastically.

Kikyo chuckled. "Alright! So, shall we go back to the village now?"

"Yes!!" Kaede beamed happily already running back to the village to spread the wonderful news.

When Kaede was far ahead of them, Inuyasha groaned.

Kikyo turned to him.

"What is wrong Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned to her with a sulking face.

"It's...nothing..."

This puzzled Kikyo.

'I wonder what could be bothering him?' she thought.

-Back In The Village-

"Hey look! It's Lady Kikyo!"

"Hooray! She got rid of the sacred jewel finally! We don't have to worry about ANYTHING anymore!"

"Is that...Inuyasha? WOW."

"How strange. I thought I could never imagine him without those dog ears and silver hair...but, look at him now. My GOODNESS."

When Kikyo and Inuyasha reached the village, the villagers were already cheering and celebrating. It was like a mini festival. It was already dark out now, and bonfires were going with fish being fried and fresh vegetables out, and lite lanters glowing brightly.

"Huh. Guess news travels around fast. Remind me never to tell that kid anything secret. She'll probably blab it to the whole country!" Inuyasha mumbled,"And these villagers...talk about NOSEY. If they keep this up, maybe they'll sniff thier way all the way up a rat's ass!"

Kikyo giggled.

"Now now, Inuyasha, be nice..." she smiled softly.

Inuyasha made a face that looked like he was pouting.

Kikyo couldn't help but giggle again. He could be so ADORABLE...

"There ya are! Inuyasha! Get over here!" a village man waved giving Inuyasha a fried fish on a stick.

"It's also thanks to you that we are free! Welcome to our village Inuyasha!" another villager said grinning.

Inuyasha seemed somewhat taken aback by the friendly welcoming. Never in his life was he ever...ACCEPTED. Not ANYWHERE...

"What the? What's with you people?" he asked confused out of his mind.

Kikyo gently took his hand.

"This is your home Inuyasha." she said gently motioning to the villagers "And these...are your friends."

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide.

He never had...FRIENDS.

"Yeah Inuyasha!" Kaede smiled "Your part of our family now!!"

Inyuasha froze.

He never had...a FAMILY. The only one he had close to that was his mother, and she was DEAD.

A grim look appeared on Inuyasha's face.

"Inuyasha...?" Kikyo asked concerned.

In a flash Inuyasha took off, startling the villagers, Kaede, and Kikyo.

"Inuyasha! WAIT!!!" Kikyo called after him.

To be continued...

WHOOT! I have FINALLY updated!! Oh geez! It's been 2 MONTHS since I last updated! YIKES! I'm gonna get started on the 4th chappie right now! -grins-

Uh-oh...I wonder what could be wrong with Inuyasha?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inyuasha. This is just a fanfiction, and I am not making any money off of this.

Title: Blissful Love

Couple: Inyuyasha X Kikyo

Special thanks:Queen of the RED MOON, Ashlygal, Bajo la lluvia y estrellas, Sonzai Taz, villana81, and straightedgebigevil!!! You guys are THE BOMB!! ^__^

Chapter 4

Running...that was what Kikyo was doing.

'I have to find Inuyasha...I must!' she thought panting.

Since Inuyasha's sudden leaving, all of the villagers were looking for him.

"I hope we find him! It's dangerous out here at night!"

"I know! Inuyasha does not have his half deamon strength anymore! Something bad could happen to him!"

Kikyo could hear the villagers talking and calling out to one another, everyone had sticks lit with fire and went on a scavanger hunt for Inuyasha.

Kaede wanted to go too, but Kikyo softly and gently told her that she was too young to be out this late at night and that she needed her rest.

Kaede obeyed, but had looked over to her sister, her eyes full of worry.

"You all will find Inuyasha...right sister?"

Kikyo gave Kaede a soft smile. "Yes, of course. Do not worry. Now hurry and get to bed."

She and Kaede hugged and the little girl smiled and hurried off to sleep...

Kikyo had a thought of where Inuyasha might be...the lake."Inuyasha..." Kikyo whispered, still running "Please...be there...!!"

-At the lake-

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree high above the lake.

He had climbed up there since he was no longer a half deamon and could not easily jump up the branches like he used to.

He stared at the moon and sighed.

"Man...I shouldn't have just took off like that. I probably hurt Kikyo's feelings...Argh! I'm such an IDIOT!" Inuyasha gritted his teeth and slammed his fist against the trunk.

Birds flew out of the top of the tree screeching as Inuyasha just stared at the ground.

He didn't know WHAT came over him.

It was just...

He never had anybody ever like him.

He never had anybody actually...WANT him there...

And, when all those villagers welcomed him with smiles and tokens of friendship...

IT FREAKED HIM OUT.

It also, brought up a lot of his memories of his past and childhood...

And, NONE of those memories were good ones.

He just had to get out of there and cool his head off.

He...didn't mean to worry Kikyo.

Which...he KNEW he had done.

He huffed and leaned back against the trunk of the tree with one foot on the branch he was sitting on, and the other dangling on the side.

"Nice going..." he grumbled to himself, eyes closed.

He then opened his eyes and looked out into the night sky once again.

'Kikyo...' he thought.

He remembered that when she offered him soft smiles and tokens of friendship at the begining when they first got to know each other, it freaked him out too, but...it quickly went away as soon as he felt it.

It...was differnt with her.

He LOVED being accepted and wanted by Kikyo.

He LOVED being by her side and her by his.

It was...because he was in love with her...that he constantly wanted her attention and affection.

But...from the villagers...people he didn't know to just all of a sudden treat him good and want to be friends with him...

It made him suspicious as HELL.

He couldn't trust them...but, he could trust Kikyo.

"Heh, I'd go to hell for her if that meant protecting her..." Inuyasha mumbled, then paused as he saw the said woman from his place high in the tree hurry up to the lake.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha whispered softly.

-Kikyo-

Kikyo was breathing hard, she had finally arrived at the lake.

She looked around to see if Inuyasha was there...

He wasn't.

She froze.

Could he...have left?

"No...that is impossible. He wouldn't. Why would he? He loves me. He told me he loved me. I love him...I..."

She looked around again.

He was nowhere to be seen.

Kikyo trembled, her fists tightening.

A flash of anger went through her, and then was quickly filled by complete saddness.

"Inuyasha...I don't understand...we made that promise. You were turned human. Why...would you leave me now? After all we have been through? Inuyasha..."

Tears began to fill her eyes and start to run down her cheeks.

She knelt on the ground and buried her head into her hands.

"Inuyasha!!" she sobbed, her voice full of a woman who was betrayed and had her heart broken.

The Sacred Jewel was gone...she could live the life of an ordinary woman, but that still would mean NOTHING without having Inuyasha. She needed him....breathed him...LOVED HIM.

Quicker than Kikyo could register what happend, she was taken in a quick, strong embrace and brought to a firm muscular chest.

She gasped and looked up.

"Inu...yasha?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo with a look of guilt and pain in his features.

"Kikyo...I'm so sorry..." he breathed, he held her to him tightly,"I did not mean to make you cry...I didn't mean to hurt you. Forgive me..."

He began to leave soft kisses on her head and caressed and rubbed her back.

"I love you...I would never leave you. I would never betray you. NEVER." he said this both softly and furiously as he held Kikyo closer to him.

"I love you so much...NEVER forget that." he whispered close to her ear and neck sending shivers to go through her body.

"Inuyasha...I love you..." Kikyo chocked out. For some reason the tears would not stop...why?

Inuyasha brought his thumb up and gently wiped away her tears.

"It's okay...no more crying...shhh."

He began to put kisses all over her face...

Her eyelids, her nose, her forehead, her cheeks, her chin...

He brushed his lips over the area between her neck and ear which resulted in her gasping and trembling delightfully in his arms.

He opened his mouth and bit down softly on her neck massaging the spot with his tongue.

She threw her head back and wrapped her arms around him holding on for what felt like dear life.

He lowered her to the ground and continued leaving his mark on her.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo panted.

Inuyasha raised his head, leaving one last lingering kiss on the now red mark and looked deeply into her eyes.

Kikyo was taking deep breaths, her eyes dazed, and a pretty blush crossing her face.

Her heart was beating VERY fast.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha breathed.

'She is SO BEAUTIFUL...' he thought.

He was about to lean in and take her lips in passionate kiss, when...

He felt something wet plop on his head.

He froze.

Kikyo's eyes widened.

Inyuasha brought his hand up and took a sample of the substance.

Apparently...a bird...had...

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched.

WHAT. THE. HELL.

Just then...

"Look! It's lady Kikyo!!"

"Oh no! Some stranger is on top of her and has her pinned! Lady Kikyo!!!"

"Don't worry! I'll get 'em! Where's my club?! Here it is..."

Before Kikyo could stop them "Wait! No! It's-!!"

_BONK!_

...

Kikyo watched as a bump grew on Inuyasha's head the size of a mellon.

...

"Oh! It's Inuyasha! Sorry Inuyasha! Hey look! I found Inuyasha!!"

...

"DAAAAMMMMNNNNIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

To be continued...

Bwahahaha! Whoot! Here is chappie 4 people!! And...what a romantic, dramatic, and...HYSTERICAL chapter it is!! Hahahaha! -laughs-

Please review!! *giggles* ^___^


End file.
